A Blind Love and The Raven Nin
by Narulove13
Summary: In a world were there are few ninjas what happens when the raven ninja Uchiha Sasuke meats a blind nin who just so happens to be a pharaoh. Will there be love when Sasuke takes the rowel of his guard? In the end will the blind pharaoh see once again?
1. Chapter 1

narulove55118: Hello I'm narulove55118 and this is my first story. So if you are a flamer CLOSE THIS PAGE! Flamers are not welcome. This story is also Humor but they only lot me pick two so I picked the two more important. Oh and rating is just in case.

Naruto: narulove55118 dose not own Naruto.

narulove55118: On with the chapter!

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Uchiha Sasuke a boy with raven hair that stopped just above his shoulders. He had black eyes and was tall. He sat at his desk as every one ran around to welcome a new student to the school. Sasuke couldn't care less the new kid would probably praise him since his dad is the owner of one of the biggest companies there was. His dad even paid for the school. The teacher Kakashi broke the raven out of his thoughts. "Sasuke would you mind going to the front of the school to help the new student find the class." Sasuke wanting to get out of the chaos nodded. "Ok they'll arrive in at least ten minutes if not longer. The description I was given was that he or she is blond with blue eyes and tan skin and a vary unusual look so you'll know when you see them. Okay?" Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke walked out of the class and kept walking till he reached the front of the school and waited. About five minutes later a car pulled up and stopped in front of the school. The door opened and out came a… Sasuke couldn't tell if the person was a boy or girl but was guessing they ware male. He had short golden hair, pale blue eyes, beautifully tanned skin and three whisker like scars on each cheek. The boy was led to Sasuke by a busty woman with long blond hair and a stone in the middle of her forehead.

"You are the one to take my grandson to his classes?" Sasuke nodded to the woman. The woman smiled at the boy and nudged the younger blond.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto." The boy said.

"And I'm his grandmother Tsunade. Thank you for looking after Naruto." Tsunade gave Naruto a hug and left.

"You know you should tell me you're name." Naruto said. This is when Sasuke noticed that Naruto was staring at the ground.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I would have thought you would know by my appearance." Naruto frowned.

"I'm blind." Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto walked past him slightly. "Are we going to the class or not?" Sasuke turned and grabbed the blonde's wrist as he started walking to the class. When they arrived Sasuke walked in grabbed Kakashi and walked back out.

"You could have told me he was blind!" the raven yelled.

Kakashi looked at the blond. "I didn't know the headmaster didn't tell me much about him only his appearance."

"Um I'm I not to go see Iruka first?" The two looked at him in confusion. "oba-san said he was the headmaster so please lot me go see him." Kakashi nodded.

"Sasuke could you take him to see headmaster Iruka?" Kakashi asked his student.

"Hn" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist once more till they ware out of sight that's when Naruto pulled his arm free.

"I don't need you leading me every were I go." Sasuke razed an eyebrow.

"You don't know were the headmaster's office is and you can't see. It sounds like I do need to lead you around." Sasuke said. _'Why did I say yes to Kakashi-sensei?'_

"This may sound strange to you but I know were everything is. You see I have this special thing called chakra and with it I can use it to see. How can I explain it…?" Sasuke cut him off.

"I know what it is." He paused. "I have chakra as well."

"Oh well then that makes things easy. My chakra makes it so l know were things are. All though there no replacement for eyes so if I don't pay attention to were every thing is I some times run into walls." The blond said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hn dobe." Sasuke started walking with Naruto behind him.

"What did you call me!?!?" Naruto yelled at the Uchiha.

"D. O. B. E." He said the word vary slowly.

"TEME!" They reached the headmasters office and Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said from the other side. Naruto opened the door with a smile.

"Ohayo Iruka." Iruka smiled at the boy.

"Naruto I see you still can't see." Naruto nodded as he crossed the room. That's when Iruka saw Sasuke. "Sasuke you're the one looking after Naruto?" Sasuke walked into the room.

"Unfortunately." Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto tackled Iruka.

"He's been really mean Iruka!" Naruto whined. Iruka detached Naruto.

"You two should go to class. School starts soon." The two boys nodded before leaving.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

(Class)

"Class I'd like you to meat Uzamaki Naruto." Kakashi announced as Naruto walked in. the room was filled with girls going ga ga over him. "Naruto why don't you tell us about you're self?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded as he took a step forwarded with a smile that put the sun and all the girls in the world to shame it was so beautiful. "My name as you know is Uzamaki Naruto. My favorite color since first grade is orange, I'm sixteen, my favorite food is ramen and I'm blind." The whole class gasped at the last statement. People started whispering stuff like. 'Pore guy.' And 'Wow that's got to suck.'

"Okay are there any questions for Naruto?" Kakashi asked as some of the teens razed there hands. Kakashi pointed to one of the teens.

"How long have you been blind?" The boy asked.

"Two years." Naruto said with out a flinch. Then a girl razed her hand and Kakashi gave her promotion to ask her question.

"Were did you go to school before here?"

"Actually I'm from Egypt." The class gasped once more and started talking again. Kakashi silenced the class and another student razed there hand.

"How did you become blind?"

"Well its herd to explain but my grandma is a doctor and she says my sight will come back one day."

"Ok no more questions. Naruto why don't you sit next to Sasuke?" Naruto nodded and was led to his set.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

{After school}

"You wanted to see me Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi nodded. Sasuke walked into the empty class room and sat down.

"Thank you for watching over Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Not like I needed to." Sasuke put his right hand under his chin and leaned on it.

"I know. I talked to Iruka and he told me every thing. Sasuke no one can know Naruto has chakra or can tell were things are. So you will continue to watch him and guide him around the school."

"Why do I have to watch the dobe?!"

"Do not call him that he is the next in line for pharaoh In Egypt."

Silence.

"NANI?!?!?!" Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you that."

Sasuke looked to the ground. "Why is he here?"

"When he was little he stayed in Japan with his grandma. He knew Iruka at that time and Iruka thought of him as a little brother or a son. He went back to Egypt six years ago and every thing was fine until recently when some assassins came after him. So Iruka said he could come to this school and blend in. but the reason Iruka told me this and will be ok with you knowing is because it's to dangerous for him to stay with Tsunade or Iruka so I talked to you're father and Naruto will be staying with you." Sasuke looked from the ground to Kakashi.

"What?"

"He's staying with you."

Sasuke paused. "Why me?"

"Because you're a ninja."

"So are you."

"Yes but no one would think we would leave him in the hands of a lower class nin. You have till tomorrow to make up you're mind. If you choose to not take the assignment then we'll find some one ells ok." Sasuke nodded in agreement and after awhile agreed to Naruto staying with him. Sasuke walked out of the school to find that Sakura was waiting for him.

"Can I help you Sakura?" He asked the pink haired girl.

"Oh Sasuke I was wandering if you and the new kid Naruto-kun ware friends." She asked as she fallowed Sasuke past the school gates.

"Not really I'm just his escort around the school."

"Oh I see. He seems nice." Sakura said before a car pulled up and an older version of Sasuke rolled down the window but his hair was a little longer.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

"I saw you walking and thought you could ride the rest of the way home with me." He explained.

Sasuke nodded said his good bye to Sakura got in the car and left for home. The entire time wandering if the blond was already at his house.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Narulove55118: So what do you think?

Naruto: I'm a prince?

Narulove55118: In a way yes.

Sasuke: I'm friends with Sakura?

Narulove55118: Yes.

Sakura: So why is Naruto blind?

Narulove55118: It adds a little drama but not to much.

Sakura: I see.

Kakashi: So wait is everyone in this a ninja?

Narulove55118: No. Only the people with chakra. Meaning Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi, maybe Iruka. And the rest will be reveled.

Sakura: mmhm that's narulove55118 talk for I don't know who ells.

Narulove55118: HAY!!!

Iruka: Now, now no fighting.

Narulove55118: I hate you all. Except Itachi-kun.

Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto: WHAT?!?!?!

Narulove55118: REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Narulove55118: Be happy people I'm updating.

Naruto: narulove55118 dose not own Naruto.

Sasuke: Yeah she only owns the story.

Narulove55118: Ages: Sasuke 14, Naruto 14, Itachi 17, Sai 14, Sakura 14. and when new characters come that you defiantly wont guess there age right I'll put it down.

Narulove55118: Ok so I need you people to vote who Sakura should end up with in this story. I have no idea who would be good so lot me know.

Sakura: On with the chapter!

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Sasuke walked threw the doors of his home and went to the kitchen to see his mom Mikoto cooking diner, his dad Fugaku and Naruto at the table. "Dobe you're already here?" Sasuke said as he sat at the table.

"Sasuke be more polite to our guest." Mikoto ordered. Naruto shook his head.

"No it's ok." The Pharaoh to be said. He turned to the raven with a fox like grin. "Iruka told me you're going to be my guardian for the time I'm here. that is if you agree."

Sasuke looked to his father who nodded. _'Oh no he nodded. HE NODDED! Which in dads language means he thinks I should take the job and if I don't I'm dead. Damn that old man!'_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke looked down to see his food was there. He started eating. "Are you staying in one of the guest room?" Sasuke asked before dinking some water.

Mikoto shook her head. "He is staying in you're room with you." Sasuke spit out the water he was drinking.

"Why the hell is he staying in my room!?!?" Sasuke asked as Mikoto smiled Naruto and Fugaku ate.

"You're the one guarding him so you need to stay in the same room." She explained. "So he either stays in you're room or he can stay in you're little brother's room."

"You wouldn't." Sasuke said glaring at his mother. She nodded with a face that said 'I would'.

"Why would that be bad? I'd be out of you're hair and still stay here." Naruto said.

"My little brother is perverted and if I have you stay in there I'll get a fail on this mission." He explained to the blond. Then the front door was herd opening.

"I'm home!" Came a voice from the front. The person walked to the kitchen. The person stood in the door way staring at Naruto. The boy looked just like Sasuke but paler and shorter hair.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Sai, this is Naruto. My new mission is to watch over him." Sasuke explained to the boy.

"Oh and what level mission is it? 'C'?" Sai said as he sat down across from Naruto.

"It's an 'A' rank mission." Sai shook his head.

"To watch this guy? What is he?" Sai asked as he took a bite.

"That is info for me and me alone." Naruto pulled on Sasuke's sleeve. "Oh right. Naruto this is my little twin brother Sai. Who doesn't get enough sun light."

"It's nice to meat you Sai." Naruto said with a smile.

"Did you really have to ad the twin part? I mean I think he can see we're twins." Sai asked.

"Naruto has a temporary blindness. Or so you can understand he can't see but he will get his sight back one day." Sasuke said. Sai looked at the blond and smirked.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

[10 o'clock Bed time]

Naruto walked into Sasuke's room in his pajama pants and nothing else. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto was well muscled at the same time had a feminine body.

"You know it gets cold here at night." He said to the blonde.

"Yeah but I can't wear a shirt when I sleep it's uncomfortable." He explained as he lay on the bed that was on the floor and pulled the covers over him. Sasuke lay down on his bed for sleep as well. He fell into a deep sleep. A dreamless sleep until a scream woke him at 3 AM. He sat up to see Naruto tossing and turning in his bed screaming bloody murder in his sleep.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

[Naruto's Dream starting from when he fell asleep]

It was night and Naruto was standing in the desert alone. He looked at his attire to see the respected clothes of the pharaoh. He guest he was pharaoh now.

He started walking hoping he would find something in the waste land. He walked and walked until he saw blood on the sandy ground. He started to run following the trail of blood.

He reached the Pyramids A.K.A. his home. He walked into the Pyramid and continued to follow the blood to his parent's room. He opened the door to see his parent's dead on there bed. He screamed and backed away and ran to his gig brother's room to find him dead as well. He shook in fear as he ran to his big sister's room to find her dead as well. He backed away fear and sadness filling him. He ran to the last room, his room. He slowly opened the door to see a dead person in his bed and a man standing over him.

Naruto screamed as the man looked at him with greenish yellow eyes. His skin was sickly pale and he had long hair. To Naruto the man looked like a snack. Naruto backed away as the man smirked at his new found pray. The man ran at Naruto as he ran away screaming for some one to help. He herd some one call his name. He looked up and listened.

"Naruto! Naruto Wake up!"

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Naruto jumped and sat up in his bed covered in sweat and panting. Sasuke patted him on the back.

"Nightmare?" he asked the prince. Naruto nodded. "Do you want to tell me?" Naruto started thinking of the nightmare and fell into Sasuke tears falling from his eyes.

After some time of Naruto crying he finally fell back asleep. Sasuke laid him down and then laid down himself and fell back asleep.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

[The next morning]

Sasuke sat on his bed as the sun rise hit his face. He looked at Naruto to see the sun on his face to. He looked like an angel. Sasuke shook Naruto.

"Hay dobe wake up." He said. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see… still nothing.

"Sasuke is that you?" He questioned as he sat up.

"Yeah. Ano are you going to tell me what that dream was?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"It wasn't a dream it was a vision." Naruto explained. "You see I've always had these visions. They got stronger when I lost my sight. But this one vision I keep having is a vision telling me that I'm going to loose my family."

"Tell me about the vision." Sasuke ordered.

"Okay. I'm in the desert and I start walking until I find blood leading to my home. The blood leads me to my parents room and there…dead." Tears started falling from Naruto's pale eyes. "I go to my brother's room and he's dead to, then my sister's she's dead. And then I go to my room and there's a person in my bed who was slashed to death. There was another man who looked like a snack he smirked and ran at me with his sword. That's when I wake up."

"Who was the person in the bed?" The raven asked the boy.

"I don't know my brother said it may be the person I am to marry." Naruto wiped away his tears.

"And the man what did he look like?"

"He had long black hair yellow eyes with a little green and his skin was a sickly pale." Naruto explained. "I need to call my family and tell them I had the dream again." Sasuke shook his head.

"You mite risk some one finding out were you are." Naruto frond.

The two teens got ready for school ate breakfast and left.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

[Lunch]

"SASUKE!" Sasuke looked over at his friend Sakura who was waving him over to there table. Sasuke walked over with Naruto in tow. The two sat down.

"Sasuke why don't you intrudes Naruto to every one?" Sakura said.

"Hn. Naruto this is our group. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Garaa, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, And Lee. Every one this is Naruto." He Said. [Every one looks how they do in the anime except wearing the school uniform. And if you want to know what the uniform looks like use you're imagination I'm lazy.]

"Every one in the school calls us the rookie nine." Kiba said with a big smile.

"Nine I count thirteen of you." Naruto razed an eyebrow.

"Well now you count fourteen." Sakura exclaimed. Sakura stud and walked over to Naruto. "You are now an official member of the rookie nine." She said as she placed a necklace of a leaf around his neck. Doing so she saw his other necklace. Naruto's necklace had three crystals two small and one big the big one was in the mettle and was blue and the others were green. "Wow that's an amazing necklace!" She said as she walked back to her seat.

"Oh this?" He asked as he pulled out his necklace. "My dad gave it to me. He said the three crystals represent me my brother and my sister." He explained.

"Then why is one blue?" Ino asked.

"I'm the blue one. My family says that I'm more special then my big brother and sister. So there the green ones." Naruto started eating his food.

Temari nodded. "That makes sense."

"Ok Naruto test time. Which one of use girls to you think is the prettiest?" Ino asked with a smile.

"I would answer that but I'm blind." Naruto said before taking another bite.

Ino panicked. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. If I did…" Naruto cut her off.

"It's ok."

"Wow you and Sasuke are completely different!" Tenten examined. Then every one looked closely at the two and Tenten was right. Sasuke had raven hair black eyes pale skin and his uniform was nicely on with his tie and his shirt buttoned up all the way. Naruto on the other hand had blonde hair blue eyes tanned skin and his uniform had no tie and the two top buttons ware undone.

"They would make a cute couple." Ino whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura nodded.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and before they knew it Sasuke and Naruto were on there way home.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Narulove55118: I know short but I have other work to do so sorry.

Naruto: I can see the future!

Sasuke: You're still a dobe.

Naruto: Urusai teme!

Sakura: This time I think you should all review or…

Narulove55118: I will destroy you're souls! And I've done it to my friend when I was done with him he was in the fetal position crying the words 'It's not real, it's not real, it's not real.' That will teach him not to steal my food.

Ino: [Shakes head] Ok narulove-chan wants you people to vote who you want the other characters to end up with. She also wants you to go to her profile and tell her what paring you think she should use for her next fanfic.

Sakura: Narulove-chan?

Ino: It's my nickname for her you should try it.

Every one but Ino and Narulove55118: Ok!

Narulove55118: REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Narulove13: I'm sorry it took so long really I am.

Naruto: Narulove13 does not own Naruto.

Sasuke: On... why am I doing this?!

Sakura: Fine. On with the chapter!

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Sasuke and Naruto ware sitting in the back sets of Itachi's car on there way home. The drive was pretty quiet until Naruto spoke. "Ne Itachi?" Itachi looked at Naruto throw the rear view mirror. "Could you stop the car?" Naruto said a little urgently. Itachi razed an eyebrow and looked at the area they ware in. it was just a part of the city but still it didn't seem to safe.

"Why?"

"Just do it." He stopped. Naruto and Sasuke got out of the car. "Go a head and go back Itachi." Naruto said and Itachi hesitated but nodded and drove off. Naruto started walking and Sasuke followed.

"Dobe we're suppose to make it look like I'm leading you around." Naruto took Sasuke's hand and walked next to him. Sasuke looked at there hands. He got a small twinge for some reason what the feeling really was he didn't know.

"Were are we going?" Sasuke asked the question as he looked around.

"I don't know but something over here is calling me." Naruto said. Sasuke stopped walking. "What?"

"Dobe when you're being chased by assassins you don't follow something calling you." Sasuke tried to drag him back toured the house but was to late as some guys walked into there path. Naruto grabbed on to Sasuke's arm in fear. "Damn."

"The assassins?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No just some thugs." Naruto used his chakra to count them.

"There's ten." Sasuke nodded. Naruto hid behind Sasuke a little.

"Oh is the little kid scared?" The tallest asked. His voice had a hint of amusement.

"Shut up you pathetic morons." They glared at Sasuke.

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with kid?" One said.

"Do you."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted before he was grabbed by his hair by a guy they didn't notice.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was about to help him but one guy tried to punch him. He cot the punch. _'Damn it.'_ Sasuke kicked the man in the stomach and another came at him. He heard Naruto scream. "Naruto!" Sasuke was then punched in the face.

Naruto was watching everything in horror. Sasuke was getting hurt and he could do nothing with the hold he was in. the man was stepping on his legs to hold them down, holding one of his arms behind his back and the man's right hand was still holding his hair.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and dialed his brother's cell phone as he dodged every attack they threw at him. "Itachi get back here we're in..." Before Sasuke could finish his sentence the phone was hit out of his hand. "Shit." Sasuke punched one man in the stomach then went to the next.

Naruto watched with is chakra as Sasuke started taking them out one by one. He started using a lot of his ninja skills but no jutsus for a lot of them would destroy the area. But then he was punched hard enough to hit the wall that was ten feat behind him. Naruto panicked he pulled out a kunei and stabbed the mans arm. He screamed and let go of Naruto completely. Naruto then stood and ran to Sasuke. Naruto kneel-ed down and took Sasuke's hand. He hit his head so he was knocked out. Naruto stopped using his chakra and closed his eyes ready for the impact that never came. Instead he heard cry's of pain and then nothing, Naruto used his chakra to see Itachi had arrived and all the men ware out cold. He walked over and bent down to make sure they ware alright. "Are you ok?" He asked but then tears started running down the blonds' face.

"I'm sorry." Itachi wiped away a tear.

"Its ok you ware taught to follow you instincts." Itachi looked to were they ware heading. He walked over to check it out. Then when he came back he tide all the men up and called the police. Naruto didn't pay any attention to what he was saying he was focused more on Sasuke.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

(The next day.)

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of his room. He was trying to remember what happened. Then the memory came back. He sat up and then noticed Naruto with his head on Sasuke's bed he was still holding Sasuke's hand. Naruto looked peaceful and then Itachi walked in. "You're awake." He said.

"Itachi what happened?" He asked looking at Naruto's bruised wrist.

"Well a little after you called me you ware knocked out. Naruto stuck a kunei in one of the guy's arm so he could get to you. Then I showed up knocked them out called the police and we took you home. You've bean out sense." He looked to Naruto. "And he hasn't left you're side."

"How long have I bean out exactly?"

"From 4 PM yesterday to 9 AM today. I think Naruto only fell asleep at 5 AM. He wouldn't leave you're side at all." Itachi smiled at the blond he then looked back to his brother to see his eyes closed and a look of pain on his face. "What?"

"I almost failed my mission." He said as he opened his eyes and squeezed Naruto's hand a little.

"Yes but Sasuke you knew you wouldn't be able to beat those men so you called me. If you hadn't you and Naruto probably wouldn't be here rite now. But you knew." he looked back at Naruto. "I think he's becoming attached to you."

"We've known each other for a day." Itachi shook his head.

"Sasuke when you're destine to be with someone that's all you need." Itachi stood and walked to the door. "We called you're teacher, you and Naruto don't have school today or tomorrow so get some rest ok." Sasuke nodded and Itachi left the room. He sat there staring at Naruto's face until the sun hit the blond and his eyes started to open. He sat up not letting go of the hand in his.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke squeezed his hand again.

"Yeah." Naruto then hugged the Uchiha and pushed him down in the proses. Tears started falling from his eyes.

"I thought you would never wake up." Naruto sobbed out the words.

"Its ok dobe." Sasuke said as he hugged the blond back.

"I was so scared. And then you, you ware hurt and I didn't know what to do." Naruto was crying hard now.

"I know what you did Itachi told me." Sasuke pushed Naruto off and started examining him.

"What?"

"I'm making sure you didn't get hurt." Naruto pulled his arm away from the raven.

"Itachi says I only got a bruise." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke then looked at himself to see he was covered in bandages.

"Well I'm glade you're not in the same condition as me." Sasuke closed his eyes then opened them when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Yeah." The blond said a sad expression on his face.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke razed an eyebrow at the blond. Naruto faced hm with a smile.

"Oh. Well when I feel things I know what they look like." Naruto looked at the bed. "Well for the most part I mean I wouldn't be able to give a full description of them. But I can give a little of one." Naruto had a sweet smile now.

Sasuke smiled a little knowing Naruto wouldn't see it. "That's good to know." He patted the blonds' head.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

(A weak later.)

Naruto sat on his throne of the very large throne room in Egypt. A party was going on every one was laughing and having fun. But for some reason Naruto felt uneasy. He stared at the door to the throne room waiting. Then the door opened and in walked a 17 year old Sasuke. He walked threw the room then up the steps to the blond. Naruto looked at Sasuke as he sat down in the set next to him. "You're late." Naruto whispered to the raven.

"I always am." Came Sasuke's response.

"Shut up you're starting to sound like our old teacher Kakashi." Naruto said with out looking at Sasuke.

"I had a feeling that would annoy you dobe." Naruto smiled at the nickname.

"Be careful teme I might get back at you." Naruto said with a big grin. Sasuke smiled.

"Happy birthday."

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

"Hey Naruto wake up." Sasuke shook the blond. Naruto opened his pale eyes and sat up.

"Sasuke?" Naruto knew it was him but wanted to be sure.

"Who else?" He looked at the clock. "Ok it may be Saturday but that is no reason to lay in bed all day." Naruto sat up as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry." Sasuke frowned.

"Did you have another vision?" Naruto thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I was home and there was a party... I think it was my birthday party." Naruto sat up and walked to the bath room. "I'm going to take a shower now ok?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto walked into the bath room and pulled out a towel he then turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up.

S2 S2 S2

Sasuke walked down stairs and then into the kitchen. "Oh Sasuke. Did you get Naruto out of bed?" Asked Mikoto as she washed dishes.

"He is taking a shower right now." Mikoto stopped and looked at her son in a disappointed way.

"You should never leave Naruto unguarded." She turned back to what she was doing. "especially with Sai in this house. Sasuke spit out the water he had bean drinking.

"Shit!" He ran back up the stairs. When he got up he walked to the bath room door and listened. It sounded like Naruto was fine. So he sat down by the door. A little later Naruto walked out and turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke is that you?" Sasuke stood up.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled and walked to there room Sasuke just waited out side. When Naruto came out he was waring a black T-shirt and blue jeans. "My mom has some food ready for you." Naruto nodded and the two walked down stairs.

"Good morning Mikoto!" Naruto said cheerfully. He then sat down and started eating. Then Sai walked in.

"Good morning Naruto." Sasuke stiffened. "Mom I'm going out for a little ok." Mikoto nodded and Sai left.

"I have a bad feeling about what Sai is up to this time." Sasuke said as Mikoto nodded.

"What do mean?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his his head slowly.

"Don't worry." Sasuke patted Naruto on the back and the blond resumed eating. _'What are up to Sai?' _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "Do you not like you're bother?" Naruto asked.

"Its not that Dobe. My brother doesn't care about other people he only cares about getting what he wants." Sasuke looked to Naruto. "If you are alone with him come and get me as soon as possible ok." Naruto nodded. Sasuke thought for a moment and remembered that Naruto has only left the house to go to school. "Hey Naruto." The blond looked at Sasuke. "Why don't we go to the mall today?" Naruto grinned a fox like grin.

"Ok! Why don't we invite some of our friends?" Naruto asked.

"Sure I'll go call some of them. We'll leave in an hour." Sasuke walked into the living room and started making calls. He made a mental note to only call the ones that are ninjas. He called Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten, Garaa and his siblings. Itachi was standing in the door way the whole time.

"I noticed you only called you're friends who are ninjas." Sasuke turned to is brother. "May I ask why?"

"If we're attacked it will be better to only have friends I don't have to protect along with the dope." Sasuke set down the phone and stood up.

"I think Naruto knows a little about defending himself." Sasuke walked to were he was next to Itachi.

"Naruto can fight probably better then I can. But he wont. I think he's scared of fighting with out his eyes after all he doesn't know who is his enemy and who is his friend." Sasuke started walking again and Itachi turned to him. "Otherwise I would have not bean asked to protect him."

"Naruto is a scared child." Sasuke stopped at his brothers words. "Something is making him to scared to even fight. Sasuke help him get past those fears or he will die." Itachi then left the room. Sasuke stood there for a moment before going up stairs to check on the blond. When he got there Naruto was ready.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Narulove13: The next chapter will be nothing but mall trip.

Sakura: again Narulove13 is sorry it took so long.

Sasuke: She would also like it if you would vote on her poll.

Narulove13: I also think you all should check out my newest story 'Don't Jump' I think you all will like.

Naruto REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Naru: Hello to all and I am sorry it took so long to update.

Sakura: Naru does not own Naruto.

Sasuke: So Naru you said you had a surprise for me.

Naru: Oh yeah. Every one I have a special guest today, I'd like you to meet my friend... HellRat!

HellRat: Hello everyone I am HellRat another author on this site.

Sasuke: Why is this a surprise to me?

HellRat: I'm hurt Sasuke. You don't remember me?

Sasuke: Oh no... its you!

HellRat: There we go!

Sasuke: Your the author of the Uzumaki twins, my strange life, and Rookie Nine and Yue. Your the one who keeps getting me beat up!

HellRat: I'm sure everyone else remembers me. (Looks at everyone)

Sakura: Pretty hard to forget you. I miss you, you should write your next chapter soon.

Naruto: Yeah I miss you to.

HellRat: Ok!

Itachi: Why HellRat still as pretty as ever. And sweat.

Sasuke: Sweat!? This girl makes Orochimaru look nice!

Naru: I knew you'd love to see her!

HellRat: On with the chapter!

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Sasuke and Naruto were know driving to the mall. "So we are meeting everyone there?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said dully as they pulled into the parking lot of the very big mall. (I don't know what an Asian mall looks like so I'm doing what HellRat would do. Bass it off of my mall.) When they got inside thy headed for the food court and when they got there everyone was waiting. They sat at the table with the others.

"Hi Naruto, Sasuke." Temari said.

"Hi!" Everyone except Garaa said.

"Hey guys." Naruto had his fox grin on.

"So Naruto have you every bean to a mall before?" Sakura asked.

"Yes when II was little I lived in Japan for a few years." Naruto replied.

"Well We need to find you some cool clothes! I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind paying for you!" Tenten said with a big smile before looking at Sasuke.

"Oh no. I can pay for myself." Naruto waved his hands around a little.

"No way your the guest a honor today. We can't make yo pay anything." Temari said.

"How troublesome. Look if he doesn't want to be treated like royalty then don't treat him that way." Shikamaru spoke this time.

"We'll do what we want!!!" The three girls yelled together.

"Hontou (Really) you don't have to do that." Naruko said.

"Shut up!!"

"Scary." Naruto said the word with an anime sweat drop. Sasuke nodded. The girls dragged Naruto to many stores and sense he couldn't see everyone else gave there opinion. They picked a lot of nice clothes out for him. Mostly things the colors orange, blue, and black. Sasuke got annoyed about the choices but he just stayed quiet, well as much as he could, Naruto wanted his opinion more then the others. They were heading for another store when they past the pet store.

"Hey Naruto, do you want t go into the pet store?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. They all walked in and there were many animals however one caught Sasuke and Naruto's attention. A baby fox something a pet store normally don't have. But when it looked at Naruto its eyes glow a red color for a moment.

"Kyuubi." Naruto whispered. He put a hand to the glass and the fox put a pow to the same spot. Sasuke watched this with wide eyes. "I'm going to get him." Naruto walked of and Sasuke ran after him grabbing his hand before the others noticed him walking around with no help. They walked to the sales lady and Naruto smiled to her. "I would like to get that fox." He said. The woman nodded and went to get the little animal. After about five minutes they were all leaving with the fox on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh he is so cute! What are you going to name him?" Sakura asked.

"Kyuubi is his name. And I didn't name him he came with it." Naruto said.

"Weird they normally don't name the animals before selling them." Tenten spoke this time. Naruto patted the foxes head.

"They didn't name him." Everyone but Sasuke had a confused face. "Its an Egyptian thing."

"Hey guys why don't you go to the next store we'll b right there." Sasuke said and the others nodded. Sasuke took Naruto over to a hall that led to the bathrooms. "Whats with the fox?" Sasuke glared at the blond.

"I'd like it if you called me by my name thank you." Kyuubi said. Sasuke jumped back two feet.

"What the hell!" Sasuke looked at the fox in shock.

"His name is Kyuubi and he is no ordinary fox. He is a spirit companion. He was with me in my past life." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke returned to his normal self.

"What does he do?"

"He is just a companion and he can fight. He's really smart to." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Come on the others are waiting." They walked into the store to see the others had already picked out many outfits for Naruto. Sasuke's eye twitched. They had him try one mostly suit. "Why is he trying on those suits?"

"Because we have a dance coming up soon and we thought he should be ready!" Sakura said with a big smile.

"The dance is in a month." Sasuke glared at her.

"So?" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto walked out of the dressing room in a dark blue suit. Sakura and Tenten gasped at how good he looked. After getting him back in his clothes they bought the suit. They were about to leave the store then there was an explosion outside the store. Everyone ran out there to see a big hole in the ceiling and some ninjas looking down at them. They were wearing all black with masks over there mouths. They jumped down facing the seven ninjas and the pharaoh to be.

"How many are there?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"I count twenty." Naruto said. Sasuke moved in front of Naruto in a protective stance.

"This mission just keeps getting harder." One of the assassins stepped forward.

"Hand over the prince." He said. Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and put a hand on his arm.

"Forget it!" Sasuke said with a glare.

"Sasuke what do they mean prince?" Kankuro asked as everyone looked at them through the corner of they're eyes.

"Okay how about this. You give us the boy and we'll erase everything about this mission you have that way you don't have to worry about failing." The same man spoke.

"Hell no!!!" Naruto squeezed Sasuke's upper arm. The man sighed.

"Fine we'll do this the hard way." The assassins started attacking the nins. Sasuke stayed in place as he fought of the assassins trying to get the blond. The others were fighting them off with as many jutsus and othr attacks they could think of. One man got past Sasuke and grabbed Naruto. Sasuke ran after the man and punched him in the head. Sasuke got in front of Naruto again and the two were pushed into a wall still with Naruto behind him. Kyuubi jumped onto Sasuke's shoulder. Five assassins surrounded the two. Kyuubi jumped in front of them. Then Kyuubi started attacking the assassins and he was winning. He was after the ones attacking Sasuke and Naruto. He then got bigger to the size of a hours.

"Get on!" He yelled at the two behind him. Sasuke helped Naruto onto the fox then got on himself. They noticed the mall was now empty, all the people had left. Kyuubi ran around as he got bigger and the other nins got on. When everyone was on Kyuubi took to the sky and they were gone. Kyuubi flow to a a forest close to the city. "Well that was close." The fox said as his size got smaller.

Everyone jumped off and looked at Sasuke. "So what did they mean prince?" Temari asked this time. Naruto hid behind Sasuke with a sad face.

"Naruto isn't a normal person from Egypt. He is a prince and the next in line to be pharaoh. He has assassins after him so he was sent here with me as his guard." Sasuke explained. The others stared at them with wide eyes.

"So that's why he was the blue crystal, and why he is here, and hwy we just got attacked?" Sakura asked. Naruto's frown deepened and he looked to the ground as Sasuke nodded. "Is he also why you came to school in bandages a week ago?" Naruto nodded this time.

"That wasn't an attack by those assassins though. It was just some thugs." Sasuke said. Garaa walked over to them and looked at Naruto. He put a hand on his shoulder and faced the others.

"Whats wrong Garaa?" Kankuro asked.

"I want to help protect Naruto." The red head said. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes and mouths open.

"Garaa you just spoke!" Temari smiled and gave him a hug along with Kankuro. "We're with you. Naruto you don't have to hide. You didn't do anything wrong." He looked at her smiling face and the others walked over to him too.

"Ok so our shopping trip was cut short so now we go to another mall." Sakura said then looked at Kyuubi. "Lets look for one that's animal friendly." She smiled. She then dragged everyone to another mall.

"Wait Sakura. All of our cars are at the mall with the big hole in the ceiling." Tenten pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Why don't we go get thoughs?"

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

(Two hours later)

"Sakura we just got attacked by assassins and you still want to go shopping?" Tenten raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl.

"Oh come on you can't let a near death experience ruin your day!" She grabbed Naruto's arm and started running around the mall the others trying to keep up. 'The girl is insane!' Sasuke thought.

"It wasn't near death miss Sakura. Remember they didn't get the chance to kill anyone." Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She pulled Naruto into another store. But this one had prom dresses."And now Tenten, Temari, and I need to pick out our dresses."

"And the dance is anyone can ask anyone." Tenten said with a smirk that read EVIL IDEA all over it.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked with his head directed at Tenten.

"It means that boy x boy or girl x girl couples can go." Sakura said with the same smirk. Sasuke stiffened.

"What ideas are you two getting?" Sasuke glared at the girls.

"Nothing!" They said together. The three girls looked through the dresses and tried some on and the guys didn't say anything which annoyed them but they ignored it. The day started going by as normal as can be. Though the boys still couldn't figure out how the girls blocked what happened a few hours ago out. When they picked out there dresses they started dragging the guys around yet again until Sasuke got Naruto out of there hands and into the car.

"Your just a trouble magnet aren't you?" Sasuke said as they drove away.

"I'm sorry. This was suppose to be fun then we got attacked and the day was ruined." Naruto looked at his hands in sadness.

"We still had fun dobe. The three wouldn't let assassins ruin there day." Sasuke chuckled a little.

Naruto smiled at him. "Thank!" Kyuubi then jumped into Naruto's lap and lad down.

"How am I going to explain to my parents that a fox is going to live with us?"

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Narulove13: There you have it. Sorry if the attack didn't fit I had to have it in there for the plot.

HellRat: You guys should vote on Naru-chan's poll.

Naru: The poll is what should my next SasuNaru story be about? Please vote!

Sasuke: The fox can talk?

Kyuubi: Is that a problem?

Sasuke: Not at all.

HellRat: Hey Kyuu-kun you should hang out around my story.

Kyuubi: Ok.

Sakura: Am I going to try and get Sasuke and Naruto together?

Naru: Yes.

Sakura: Mwahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaha!

Naruto: REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Its just when school started it got a little crazy. I'll update when I can but my professor is taking my computer away for awhile so I wont be able to update for even longer but I promise I will update this month (May). Thank for reading and all guys.

Naru~


End file.
